


A Trip to Diagon Alley

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Comfort No Hurt, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Raised by Sirius and Remus, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, I have no plans to continue this, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Lily Potter Uses a Wheelchair, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Nobody dies because I say so, Oneshot, Shy Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but she's still badass, harry wasn't raised by the dursleys, soft bois, they're still kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Draco goes with his fathers to get fitted for Hogwarts.That's it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, not really tho - Relationship, they're still babies - Relationship
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	A Trip to Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might be the last thing I post for a while. I've been extremely overwhelmed with school and had an emotional breakdown already ;-;
> 
> So of course, instead of trying to catch up on school I choose to post a Drabble that I wrote two years ago.
> 
> I fucking _hate _the way my mental health fluctuates. Ugh.__  
>  _  
>  _I might update soon, but I also might not. Also, I have no plans to continue this.__  
> 

Draco Lupin-Black laughed loudly as he walked into Madame Malkin’s robe shop with his dad, Remus Lupin-Black and his papa, Sirius Lupin-Black.

“Did you actually blow up the common room, Papa?” He giggled.

“You bet,” his papa said proudly, puffing out his chest. His dad sighed. He usually did when his papa started talking about all his school pranks.

“Let’s get you fitted Draco, alright?” His dad smiled.

“Ok, but let’s hurry up. I want to get ice-cream after this!” 

They went over to Madame Malkin, who was adjusting some of the pins on a dress robe worn by magical mannequin, who kept on moving as she tried to keep it still.

“Good morning ma’am.” Draco said politely. His dad always told him to be polite to people he didn’t know. She looked at him and smiled warmly.

“Good morning, young lad! I suppose you’re getting fitted for Hogwarts, hm?” She beamed. Beside her, the mannequin waved at Draco. He waved back.

“Yes,” He replied shyly, looking down at his sneakers. 

“Let me just finish this quickly, then I’ll come back to you. Alright?”

Draco nodded. They waited patiently as she finished pinning the dress. Once she was done, the mannequin walked away haughtily, probably to go look at herself in the mirror.

“Come over here lad, let me get your measurements.” 

He walked over to her, and as she began to measure him with her magical tape, his papa kept on making silly faces which made him laugh.

“We need to choose some dress robes for you, cub.” His dad smiled softly. “Which colors do you like?”

“Blue. And silver too.” Draco replied. Madame Malkin thought for a moment, then summoned some dress robes from the back of the store. Draco’s eyes widened. Even though he wouldn’t learn spells until he actually got to Hogwarts, it seemed exciting and fantastical.  
“I have a few options for you, young sir.” She said. The first one she held up was light blue, with silver stars on it.

“I don’t really like that one.” Draco said quietly. She held up the next one. This one was a midnight blue, with silver linings on the cuffs. It had fitted sleeves and small clasps on the front of it. It shimmered in the sunlight filtering through the window.

“It’s perfect.” Draco smiled.

“Darling, this would look absolutely fabulous on you,” his Papa gushed, swooning over him.

“Do calm down, Sirius,” his Dad laughed.

His father and papa weren’t his actual parents. After Harry Potter had accidentally killed Voldemort when he was a baby, Draco’s real father, Lucius Malfoy, had killed himself before he could be taken to prison. His father’s death had driven his mother mad, and she joined him not long after. He was only fifteen months old when he was adopted by his Dad and Papa. 

They raised him to be a wonderful person, and he loved them with all his heart. They were even friends with Harry Potter’s parents, who were severely injured during Voldemort’s raid of their house. They both survived, although Lily Potter had to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life.  
Dad and Papa were very close to them, and as a result, Draco was very close to Harry too. They were the best of friends, and they often had sleepovers at one another’s houses. Harry was bold and reckless and funny and smart; Draco really liked him. It admittedly took a while for them to become friends, due to Draco’s shyness, but Harry was nothing if not persistent.

“Draco!” Draco turned around and saw Harry with his mum and dad at the store’s entrance.

“Harry!” He smiled. They ran towards each other and met in the middle, hugging each other.

“I missed you,” Harry smiled, which made Draco blush a bit. Harry’s blunt honesty was endearing.

“It’s only been a week since we last saw each other,” Draco smiled.

They separated and Draco ran up to Harry’s parents.

“Hi Ms. Lily!” He hugged her tightly on her wheelchair, making her chuckle. Behind her, driving it with a serene expression was Mr. James, who Draco ran up to hug next.

“How’s my littlest Marauder been doing?” He laughed.

“Great! Papa told me that you guys blew up the common room once. Is it true?”

Before he could get an answer, Ms. Lily rolled over to Papa and smacked him upside the head. She was surprisingly agile for an invalid.

“Ow!” Papa yelped, rubbing his head. “What was that for?”

“Don’t give them any bad ideas!” She scolded. Harry and Draco laughed at their parents.

The Potters and the Lupin-Blacks finished their shopping and left for ice-cream afterwards.

“Are you nervous about Hogwarts?” Draco asked Harry, once they were seated with their ice-creams in hand.

“Not at all. I’m going to be in Gryffindor.” He said proudly. “How about you?”

“I’m really nervous.” Draco said after licking his ice-cream. “I don’t know what house I’ll be in.”

“Whatever house you’re in, I’ll be with you.”

“Promise?” Draco asked. Harry nodded firmly and took Draco’s free hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be that last post for a while (and it might not be) so see you guys <3


End file.
